


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty 2017 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught in the Act, F/M, Family Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Sunday morning in the Mills-Hood household.





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 August 2017  
> Word Count: 1603  
> Written for: [](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)[](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)**oqpromptparty** 2017 - Day 5  
>  Prompts: 129, 131, & 195  
> Summary: Sunday morning in the Mills-Hood household.  
> Spoilers: Canon-divergent AU of S5 set post-Camelot, but prior to the Underworld saga that never happens. So anything you know about the characters up to that point is fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love domestic Regina, especially when she's cooking. It's honestly one of my favorite things to write. It brings a sense of normalcy and humanity to her that sometimes gets lost in the shuffle of the Evil Queen's former reign. The song she's singing to in this fic is "The Girl from Ipanema." I'm not sure why it popped into my head when it did, as I originally had her listening to a classical station, but the image of Robin watching her dancing and singing in the kitchen was too good to pass up. The title of this fic comes from "Easy" by the Commodores.
> 
> Prompts used:  
>  129\. Any domestic OQ kitchen chores with Regina in one of Robin's shirts.
> 
> 131\. Henry catching them in a compromising position somewhere.
> 
> 195\. Sunday morning breakfast
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None atm, but concrit is always appreciated…

The boys are still deeply asleep, the sun barely peeking up over the horizon. Regina should still be in bed, too. Her lack of sleep last night, and the past several nights, is going to catch up to her sooner or later and it's going to be an ugly crash. But not even the allure of pressing her body to Robin's larger and much warmer frame is enough to keep her in bed past the promise of the new day.

She presses a tender kiss to Robin's chest, lips pausing over the slow, steady beating of his heart, taking solace in the fact that he's alive and well and in her life again. Seeing him stabbed in Camelot brought back so many painful memories of losing Daniel; she had no other recourse but to beg Emma to save him. And so her fears of losing another man that means the world to her were thwarted. She will forever be indebted to Emma for saving this man's continued life.

Taking a deep breath, Regina shakes her head, loosening the hold of those bad memories. This is not the time for drowning in what she nearly lost. No, this is the time to celebrate what she's finally been able to do: win her happy ending with her soulmate.

With another kiss above Robin's heart, she slips out of bed and into the deep green sleep shorts she'd abandoned the night before to Robin's desires. Her matching green camisole and red thong are missing. Instead, she reaches for Robin's flannel shirt, buttoning it up just enough for modesty. She slips from the bedroom and checks on the boys. Roland sleeps sideways in his bed, making Regina laugh softly as she moves to set him back in his bed correctly and kiss his forehead. Henry is sprawled out on his stomach in his own bed, snoring softly. She kisses his temple and strokes his hair.

Certain that her boys are all safely asleep, Regina continues downstairs to the kitchen. She turns on the radio to a jazz station and pulls out the ingredients to mix up a double batch of waffles from scratch. While the first two waffles cook, she whips up biscuit dough and starts three pounds of sausage browning on the stove. As soon as the second set of waffles are in the machine, she starts a pot of coffee, smiling as the scent of the freshly brewing drink fills her nostrils.

Regina dances around the kitchen as she continues to work on the huge meal for the three men in her life. When hungry enough, Roland can eat as much as Henry and Robin both, and she's noticed that he's looking a little chubby lately, so will probably put on a growth spurt any time now. The thought of her littlest archer growing up is both a blessing and a curse. Henry's already fourteen and nearly as tall as Robin. Her prince can outpace Robin at the table on a good day as it is. When little five-year-old Roland can beat them both, she knows she'll be in trouble when he reaches Henry's age.

~~*~~

Robin wakes up to an insistent bladder and a cold side where Regina had been attached like a burr most of the night. He blinks blearily at the alarm clock, squinting from the sun peeking in through the curtains. Padding to the bathroom to relieve said bladder, he scratches at the back of his head in an attempt to wake up. He pulls on boxers and robe, then heads out of the bedroom to find his lover. When she doesn't show up in either of the boys' rooms, he makes his way downstairs. The closer he gets to the main floor, the more he can smell food cooking. His stomach growls lightly, and then he hears the music. He practically tiptoes into the kitchen via the dining room, not wanting to alert Regina to his presence just yet. Leaning against the doorframe just beyond the basement door, Robin smiles and watches the scene before him.

Regina is swaying as she stirs something in a pan on the stove, hips moving in time with the song that she sings along to. His eyes follow her movements hungrily, enjoying the brief glimpses of her sleep shorts under the long flannel shirt of his that she wears. Her legs and toes are bare, and he can remember kissing his way up each trembling inch of them last night before burying his face between her legs. The sleeves are cuffed and rolled up to her elbows, large wads of material bunched up that don't seem to hinder her movements at all.

She picks up her mug and takes a drink, tipping it back to drain its contents. Turning to fill her mug again, she stops suddenly and lets out a shriek, the mug falling to the floor to shatter at her feet. "Robin!" she says, voice cracking slightly. "What are you doing up?"

He takes a step toward her, mindful of the ceramic shards, and stops when she raises a hand. In the next breath, she flicks her wrist slightly and the mug is once again whole and resting on the counter next to the coffee machine. Her smile beckons him closer to pull her into a gentle embrace, and he leans in to kiss her sweetly.

"Mmm… Not that I mind," she says as she pulls back to look up at him with a smile that could light up a room, "but what are you doing up?"

"The bed was cold and I missed you. And you, milady?"

Regina shrugs. "Couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you. I thought maybe a nice big breakfast would be nice for you and the boys. You do know that Roland's preparing to put on a growth spurt, right?"

"He is?" Robin shakes his head in disbelief. "How do you know these things, Regina?"

"I'm a mother. Mothers notice these things." She smiles and kisses him again, then turns back toward the stove. "Let me finish up the gravy before it burns."

Robin watches her cook, her hips beginning to sway to the music again. He takes two long strides to come up behind her, molding his body to hers. She lets out a soft moan as he moves with her, ass pressing back against his groin. His hands move to grip her hips, a low growl escaping his lips as he nuzzles at her hair.

"The lads are still firmly abed, love. We have time to greet the morning properly."

"But the food--"

Robin chuckles and nips at her earlobe. "Are you telling me that you haven't the magic to keep our food warm and perfect until we're all ready to eat it?"

~~*~~

The smell of bacon wafts into Henry's room, pulling him from a deep slumber. He grumbles softly and pulls the pillow over his head in an attempt to return to sleep, but his growling stomach won't let him. He gets up and stretches before heading downstairs, hoping to get some bacon before Roland wakes up. The sounds of his mom's favorite jazz station hit him just before he steps into the kitchen, and he grins at the happy memories of childhood Sunday mornings with his mom.

"Mom?" he asks, stopping dead in his tracks just inside the kitchen at the sight of his mother sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Robin's waist, the older man's back to him.

"Henry?" she squeaks in response, peeking over Robin's shoulder with a bright red face. "What are you doing up?"

Henry turns to the side, not meeting her gaze. "You made bacon," he says meekly. "It smelled good." Robin starts to chuckle, and Henry can see in his peripheral vision that the man is turning toward him. "No, no! Stay where you are. This is weird enough already. I don't need to see--"

"We're both fully clothed, Henry," Robin replies, still chuckling. "Your mother's honor is still intact, I promise."

Henry opens one eye to stare at them and sees that, yes, Robin's telling the truth. His mother is still redder than a tomato, but he can see the sleep shorts and that the flannel shirt is fully buttoned up. She slides off the counter, tucking some hair behind her ear. That's when he sees the dark mark on her neck. _Gross!_ She slips past him, mumbling under her breath about getting into warmer clothes. He counts to sixty before he'll fully meet Robin's eyes.

"What if Roland came in instead of me?" he finally asks.

Robin pours two mugs of coffee, adding a generous amount of Regina's sweet cream creamer to one before handing it to Henry. "Drink up, lad," he says with a smile when Henry does as requested. "You're practically a man now, so I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you. I love your mother with everything in me. She's a very beautiful woman and when she's doing things like cooking for this family, her beauty is incandescent. I can't help myself."

"But--"

"Nothing more happened than some intense kissing," he says, interrupting Henry, then smirks. "Well, nothing that you need to know about. But I can promise that we both remained fully clothed. So to answer your question, if Roland had come in, he'd have seen the same thing you did." He claps a hand on Henry's shoulder. "When you get a bit older and you find that special someone, I hope you remember this moment and understand just how much your mother means to me."


End file.
